A Crossing of Three
by AngelDragonStar
Summary: Veela and vampires are bound to have mates, right? So, what in the hell happens when both a half-veela and a vampire have the same mate? Sounds like they are going to learn how to share!
1. Sorceress with a Frying Pan: Nyx

One, I was inspired to do this fan fiction.

Two, because the inspiration came from a fellow author, I must give credit to two sister goddesses…

Sophia: ummm, sister goddesses?

AngelDragonStar Chibi: why are you here?

Sophia: I have to help Nyx when she comes in here.

Quiet! The first is the goddess of veela stories, Frizzy. I have read Magnetic Attraction after accepting the second author's terms.

The second is Angel's Falling, who has a trio of crazy muses-

Chibi: who are crazier than us. She introduced us to the wonderful world of Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy slash.

Sophia: to warn you, gentle readers-

Chibi: *snorts *

Sophia: *glares * this is a sexual threesome, of two guys and one girl. I'm not telling what they are. Oh, and that we do not own any of the characters mentioned by JK Rowling. Have fun, everyone!

Prologue one- Sorceress with a frying pan

Nyx Requiem growled furiously as she tied the strings on her "cotton-candy" pink apron.

"Damn it, why pink! Grandma knows I hate this stupid _disgusting _color!" she hissed as she finished. 

She began to cook dinner, since it was her birthday. She picked her favorite, homemade chicken 'skillet' pie. 'Girl, it's your birthday,' she thought, 'a day that lives in infamy! Who would've thought that a Requiem, a member of one of the most famous musical wizarding families, would be a sorcerer?'

'_Not many_,' another voice purred to her.

Nyx shuddered at one of the two voices she had heard since she was a child. The voices were both boys, ones who had grown up with her. They were strange and had grown seductive after her fifteenth birthday.

'**Take a look, Nyx. You look pretty in pink**.' The second voice said gently. This voice was the bolder of the two, but it was also always a gentleman.

Nyx indulged the voice and glanced in the mirror. The teenager cried out with amazement and delight. "Ooohhh." She said in realization.

'What heaven did you fall from?' the first voice exclaimed with the same delight as Nyx.

'**Told you**.' The second voice said smugly.

Nyx was that kind of girl that would always wear things in dark colors. She had bone white skin, which was from staying inside at all times, although her skin was dusted with a slight tan on her face. Her preferred colors of choice were black, silver, green, blue, or in rare cases, gold.

Her least favorite color was any shade of pink, and right now she was in her favorite black robes, with a full pink apron. "This doesn't look so bad." The pink brought out the same color in Nyx's face, making her look more human and less like the cold statue of a goddess. She spun gracefully around, in a rare moment of childish delight.

"Nyx?"

Nyx stopped and looked at her mother, whose head was sprouting pink flowers. "Opps. Sorry about that, mom. I actually like this apron."

Nyx's mother smiled. "I can tell, honey." She waved her wand over her own head and the flowers vanished to reveal long dark-gold tresses. "I'll pack it with your books, if you want."

Nyx nodded eagerly. "Oh, yeah! I forgot that I'm going to Hogwarts!" She bounced up and down, smiling.

"Also, your father got a set of anklets and bracelets for you. He thought it would be best if you don't produce any sort of wild magic while you travel." Nyx's mother shook her head. "He thinks that the Dark Lord will look for you."

The first voice sounded sad. _'He already is.'_

"Huh?!" Nyx cried.

Nyx's mother looked at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, mom! Go out and wait for dinner!" Nyx said hastily.

Her mother left quickly, looking at her daughter with more than a hint of worry.

"Now, what do you mean?"

__

'We are fragments.'

****

'Of people who you will meet.'

__

'We came to you when you were first bonded. We have a small connection with our main selves'

****

'That is how both of us know about Voldemort's-'

'Don't say his name!' The first voice cried out fearfully._ 'He is a very powerful wizard, and a dark wizard to boot!'_

****

'It would be best if you do not use any music while you travel. The Ministry of Magic will think that you are casting real magic.'

"Oh." Nyx continued cooking the pie, licking her lips eagerly. "So, why are you guys joined to me?"

__

Don't know. I remember waking up in the mind of a very musically inclined little girl.

****

'I remember crying myself to sleep because someone had been mean to me. Then, I wake up from another boy shaking me.'

"That's how you became friends, since you were both alone in a five-year-old sorceress's mind." Nyx said, checking the pie. "Almost done."

Nyx could feel the boys nod in agreement. "What will happen when I meet your main selves?"

****

'Hmm. We don't know. Probably return to them and at the same time giving you a connection to them.'

"Great." Nyx said sarcastically. She took the pie and shouted, "Dinner!"

During dinner, in Nyx's mind the voices continued to converse:

__

'I wonder what our main selves are going to dowhen they see Nyx. I mean, the Requiems are famous musicians.'

****

'What I want to know is why we came to her.'

__

'That too. Now, back on the topic of appearance. She will recognize us by aura, if not by voice. They will be really confused. Nyx is quite beautiful in the right clothes'.

****

'Yes, I know. I wish she would show off her body once in a while. She has the looks of a goddess.'

__

'Tall with a cute and average figure. Dark gold hair that you would want to run your hands though all of the time.'

****

'Those eyes will be the killers. It's impossible to describe them.'

__

'How about using the term 'night-colored'?'

****

'That's a good one. Your main self probably knows about the Requiems, but mine doesn't. I'm raised with Muggles, brainic.'

__

'True. I worry about her. She's a great student, but she has been tutored all of her life because of her sorcery.'

****

'She'll do great. She has been at a public school for a while.'

__

'Yeah, but Hogwarts is a place of high magic. If Nyx freaks out, the place could be gone within five minutes.'

****

'That's why we make damn sure she has a musical instrument.'


	2. In the Dark of the Night: Harry

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns almost everyone in here.  
  
Prologue Two- In the Dark of the Night  
  
Magus smiled. The object of his quest was nigh. Only a few more steps and he would win.  
  
"Yo, Magus! Your turn!"  
  
His 'son' stared at him with cool green eyes. He tapped the chessboard. "I just queened a pawn, and you're in check."  
  
Magus grimaced. "I'm beginning to regret promising your mother to train you."  
  
The seventeen-year-old grinned evilly. "But, what if Bodhi, or worse, or Tiax, had found me? You owned a life-debt to my mom, and I am your son, in a sense. Deal with it."  
  
Magus laughed. "You are one strange young man." He looked at the board and lit up. "The queen is dead." Magus moved a bloodless hand, and the pawn moved one space, to kill the boy's queen, who was checking Magus's king. "Long live the queen."  
  
The boy snorted. "Bodhi said that there was a sorceress coming to Hogwarts." He moved his knight.  
  
Magus gulped. "Ye gods. I hope she has binding and invisibility spells. Old Moldshorts has been looking for one."  
  
The boy nodded, causing his snowy white bangs to fall in his face. "Damn." He brushed the hair out of the way. "The Dark Lord is becoming a royal pain in the neck. I know I can't bite him, but I'm so tempted! Your turn, Magus."  
  
Magus moved his rook. "Now, what happened during your sixth year, Harry?"  
  
Harry answered with his knight killing a bishop. "Hmm. One, Draco and I made a truce, since we both know that we could kill the other. He came into his Inheritance as a Black Phoenix. Two, because of Draco being a veela and my vampire position, we were moved to a Tower. Three, a Death Eater attacked Ron and barely escaped with her life, because Ron came into his power."  
  
"What is Mr. Weasley's power?" Magus took a pawn with a knight. "Check."  
  
"Not mate. The Weasleys are direct descendents of King Arthur Pendragon. He summoned one of the knights, who now watch's over him. The knight is Sir Lanval," Harry answered.  
  
"Lanval, I know that name," Magus thought for a second as he searched his ancient memories of Camelot. "Ah. He was one of the few wizarding knights. A woman by the name of Gwenhwyfar tried to seduce him, but he refused. The bitch tried to have him killed, but his mate, a veela, saved his life. Of course, the veela killed Gwenhwyfar."  
  
"Draco said that veela are very protective of their mates. So why would Sir Lanval be able to guard Ron, even if he is King Arthur's direct descendent?" Harry asked. "Also, how was he able to live for so long?"  
  
Magus smiled. "In the times of King Arthur, there was a place called Avalon. It was the home of veela. For each hour in Avalon, one day passes here. Lanval was about your age when he was claimed. Humans were allowed then, in those days-"  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
Magus stood up and waved his hand to open the door.  
  
A tall young man walked onto the green carpet. "'Tis good to see another of Merlin's students not dead."  
  
Magus smiled. "Lanval, I'm undead. You have met Harry?"  
  
Lanval nodded. "Yes, I have. I didn't know you have vampire blood within you, but my liege-"  
  
"I thought Ron hated being called that." Harry said dryly.  
  
Lanval stuck out his tongue.  
  
Magus smirked. "How. mature, Lanval."  
  
Lanval shrugged. "I haven't played for a long time, Magus. I want to be immature for now. That's the main reason why I call him my liege, it annoys him. Magus, how is Harry related to you?"  
  
Magus smiled wistfully. "His mother saved my life by offering some of her blood. She was carrying Harry within her when she did that. I promised her that I would train Harry when his powers awakened."  
  
"Ah. And the mark that he has your blood?"  
  
Harry grinned and touched his white bangs. "This."  
  
Magus smiled. "I think it looks good on him, Lanval."  
  
Lanval thought for a moment. "No comment. Milady would have my head." He smiled, and added, "And I don't mean this one." He tapped his red head.  
  
Harry laughed. "Ron has a bad effect on you."  
  
"Oh no. I learned that one from Magus." Lanval answered mischievously.  
  
Harry groaned. "I'm going to eat something while you two talk." He stood up with a sigh and walked out of the room.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen and took a blood-red apple. He polished it on his shirt and shook it quickly. He heard a watery sound. "Yum." Instead of biting into the apple, his pearly white fangs were the only things to enter the pomme de sang. He sucked all of the juices of the fruit with practiced ease.  
  
Harry took a glance in the mirror. Unlike most vampires, Magus could see himself in a mirror, even if it was only as a corpse. Magus thought it was hilarious to see how far his decay had gone, and one of his favorite pastimes were to see the reactions of humans when they saw a finely dressed skeleton.  
  
When Harry looked in the mirror, the mirror reflected the truth. It showed a tall slender young man with emerald green eyes, creamy skin now flush with the juices from an apple of blood, and short messy coal black hair with snowy white bangs that fell to his jaw. The only clue to Harry's vampire heritage were the two lengthened canines that were tipped with blood.  
  
Ron had been reluctant to be in Harry's company after his vampire power came to be. Hermione had pummeled him with endless questions that led Harry to keep away from his old friends and the other Gyffindors, who had varying degrees of fear around the Boy-Who-Lived. Most of the Slytherins mocked him until the new Defense professor, Harmony Kimera, gave him her permission to go-all-out on any tormentors in the Muggle Defense club.  
  
Professor Kimera was the most understanding of the teachers when it came to Harry and Draco. She had the supernatural strength needed to wrestle either the teenage vampire or Black Phoenix Veela down. Of course, she was one of the strangest teachers Hogwarts ever had. She was very unconventional. When she had wanted to see what jinxes the students knew, she had used a stuffed doll of Professor Umbridge for the testing. She was blunt, sincere, and a good cook.  
  
The last one was proven when Snape had said that several of the professors could burn water, and the other professors had challenged the thirty-six- year-old to a cooking match. It had been a tie in between Kimera's stir- fry and Lupin's chicken. Snape had been right about some of the professors. Sybil had burned the water. But McGonagall, Kimera, and Lupin had proven that they could cook rather well.  
  
Harry laughed. The prefects had been the judges and the look on Draco's face when he had to taste Professor Flictwick's cookies had been priceless. That was one of the perks of being a normal student.  
  
Harry looked up with a sigh. The only two people who had been his friends were Ginny and Draco. Ginny had no problem with Harry's darkness, knowing that Tom Riddle was far worse. And for Draco, well, they were tower-mates and had learned that the other wasn't so bad.  
  
Harry smiled. Draco wasn't hard on the eyes, with his silvery-gold hair, pearly white skin, and gray eyes dark with the protective magicks that were now woven into his yummy flesh.  
  
'Hold it! Did I think Draco was yummy?' Harry thought to himself with a hint of shock. He sighed, laughing. He couldn't deny it, Draco looked pretty tasty. Harry had realized in the last year, he was attracted to both men and women.  
  
Draco was slightly smaller than Harry in both the height and width department, making him seem delicate, but the two, vampire and veela, were equals in the knockout division. Draco was the only student who could come even close to beating Harry.  
  
In the realm of appearance, Harry had a slightly dark and feral look, while Draco looked civilized and innocent. Draco could charm anyone or anything with a smile and a laugh.  
  
Harry was not a charmer. He was preferred to be alone, or with Ginny, who understood that Harry was in pain at times thanks to his blood. Sunlight burnt Harry's pale skin and he could pass through shadows like a curtain. Most girls, especially the Slytherins, thought that Harry was a dark and brooding figure more suited for Slytherin than for noble Gyffindor.  
  
Perhaps he should pay a visit to the delectable dragon. 


	3. Beautiful Phoenix Rising: Draco

I do not own JK Rowling, Harry Potter, Draco, etc, etc.  
  
Frizzy and Angel's Falling are the inspirations for this little fan fiction, and Angel's Falling is the beta reader. (She was nice enough to offer it.) READ THEIR FAN FICS!  
  
Tomb to the Unknown Author- (not a reviewer) I lay flowers on this tomb for the author who first made Draco be an artist and/or like technology.  
  
However, Nyx and Kimera are mine. Okay?  
  
In other news, I just noticed that Pansy's family name (Parkinson) is the name of the disease that Michael J. Fox got. I think. But I know that Parkinson's disease is real! The 'Bards' song' is by Blind Guardian, a German metal band who does pretty cool ballads.  
  
One more thing: ~Veelian language~ ^Japanese^ /Parseltongue/ -Latin-  
  
Prologue Three- Beautiful Phoenix Rising  
  
Draco Malfoy laid down on the bed, checking the sparkling runes tattooed on his wrists. Several were tattered and faded, as if they had been worn since the fall of the Berlin Wall.  
  
"Shit, fuck, and damn. Only one year and these runes are about to break." He grimaced and let his arms fall to the green bed. "I have to find my mate soon, or else I'm going to get jumped by all of Hogwarts."  
  
"Today, on TWR, Teen Wizard Radio," the announcer said in an excited tone, "we have a special record to play. It's the first time this song has been played here in England, so turn up the volume as we play 'Darkness and Light' by the now sweet-16 Nyx Requiem!"  
  
Draco sat up immediately and turned up the volume. Nyx Requiem was an American witch who was very popular with wizarding lovers of classical and pop music. Her voice was a lifesaver. The first time he heard Nyx's music (the song was called 'Veelian Tears') Draco had been in a deep depression while the Black Phoenix energies in him were going nuts before he came into his Inheritance. He had been an inch from taking his life when he heard her voice.  
  
It had been younger than now, since it had been eleven years ago when the depression happened.  
  
Nyx's voice rang though the mournful melody like a bell.  
  
God, he had fallen in love with that voice when he had heard it the first time. The first words in that song was ~To release your heart to the one you are bonded is said to be the sweetest thing.~  
  
Draco had jumped in shock, for the language was Veelian, a tongue that few humans could master. In the song, every word had been said perfectly, like she was a pureblooded Veelian maiden. However, Draco had once seen a picture of the girl when he was twelve. She wasn't tall, slender, and oozing elegance, nor did she have long sleek silvery-blond hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. She was almost completely different. For one thing, she was short and chubby; with messy dark gold hair; and large strangely wise purplish-blue eyes. The only thing she was oozing of was spunk. Her skin wasn't the pale pearl of Veela. It was a stark bone white that made her eyes stand out even more.  
  
The song stopped for a brief pause, and suddenly, Draco heard this:  
  
"Oh, screw this!" Nyx cried. A crash and then the sound of moving instruments. "Here we go!"  
  
A violin began to play, fast and upbeat, and Nyx started to sing again, now equally cheerful and happy. Draco smiled to himself. Nyx was the opposite of Pansy.  
  
Pansy Parkinson's family was poor while the Requiems were rich. The Parkinson's were purebloods, and from what Draco had read, Nyx was a half- breed. Pansy was hard of face and eye, while Nyx had a baby face and sweet expressive eyes. Pansy was arrogant and whiny (By all that is sacred, the bitch could break glass!), but Nyx seemed humble and far easier to put up with. Pansy thought that all Muggles were idiots, he may not know what Nyx thought, but Draco quietly disagreed.  
  
Draco was amazed by the way Muggles lived without magic and he had discreetly bought a Muggle CD player and a few CDs. Draco had ended up disassembling the CD player and making it so he could play it in Hogwarts. He could see why Arthur Weasley was so fascinated by such things.  
  
As 'Darkness and Light' faded away, Draco switched off the radio and slipped the headphones on. He pressed 'play' and grabbed his notebook and a charcoal pencil. Finding a clean page, he started to draw.  
  
"'Now you all know  
  
The bards and their songs  
  
When hours have gone by  
  
I'll close my eyes  
  
In a world far away  
  
We may meet again  
  
But now hear my song  
  
About the dawn of the night  
  
Let's sing the bards' song.'"  
  
Draco smiled to himself as he doodled a trio of musicians. The woman at the front of the store he had bought the four CDs had asked him if he liked the band. After confessing that he had never bought CDs ever, claiming that his parents were old-fashioned (to an extreme), the woman laughed and gave him a CD full of 'anime music.' Draco then proceeded to floor the woman again by asking about anime. The woman had shook her head, laughing. She sent him to a comic bookstore, to talk to the clerk.  
  
The clerk had been in shock at the fact that a seventeen-year-old had never even heard of comics. The man had sold Draco (at discount) all of the books for four manga series. Draco had thanked the man and left. Draco had stopped at a Starbucks on the way home and tasted something that Muggles called a 'Toffee Nut Latte.' It was okay, but still he would have preferred something without the coffee.  
  
"'Tomorrow will take us away  
  
Far from home  
  
No one will ever know our names  
  
But the bards' songs will remain  
  
Tomorrow will take it away  
  
The fear of today  
  
It will be gone  
  
Due to our magic songs.'"  
  
Draco looked down at the drawing. The first musician was a man playing a lute. He was tall and rail-thin, with messy jaw-length hair. Draco grinned slightly and darkened the man's hair, although he left the bangs white as the page. Draco studied this part of the drawing. The man's clothes were from the Gothic era, dark and refined. He had a dark enigmatic smile playing on his lips and his dark eyes were bright in the dead whiteness of his face. He looked like a man who was intimate with darkness and death. Draco continued with the drawing, now drawing the second minstrel a few inches away.  
  
"'There's only one song  
  
Left in my mind  
  
Tales of a brave man  
  
Who lived far from here  
  
Now the bard songs are over  
  
And it's time to leave  
  
No one should ask you for the name  
  
Of the one  
  
Who tells the story.'"  
  
Draco stopped and took a glance at this new bard. He was a little shorter than the first, and far more slender. His eyes were large, pale, and full of an ancient knowledge, which few could know. His feathery white hair was much longer, falling lightly to his shoulders. The man's full lips were alit on a flute that was held in pale delicate hands that belonged to a master's. His 19th-century clothes were far lighter in hue than the lute player's garb, but they were just as refined and elegant. He was unnaturally beautiful with all of the paleness, almost like the man was carved from moonlight and clouds. Draco's pencil now turned to the center of the two men, to create the third of this triumvirate of music and magic. It would have to be a girl.  
  
"'Tomorrow will take us away  
  
Far from home  
  
No one will ever know our names  
  
But the bards' songs will remain  
  
Tomorrow all will be known  
  
And you're not alone  
  
So don't be afraid  
  
In the dark and cold  
  
'Cause the bards' songs will remain  
  
They all will remain  
  
In my thoughts and in my dreams  
  
They're always in my mind  
  
These songs of hobbits, dwarves and men  
  
And elves  
  
Come close your eyes  
  
You can see them too.'"  
  
Draco stopped again and looked at the drawing. In the center, there stood a girl. Her hands were spread out and she was singing. Her dark eyes glowed with the laughter and delight of the innocent, yet her jubilant smile was that of the worldly. Her hair was much shorter than the men's were, although it looked as messy as the first's. She was in modern robes with runes stitched on the hems. She was just as tall as her companions were, but her cherubic face told you that she was younger. She was the only one who looked completely human.  
  
"'Triumvirate of music and magic.' What made me think that?" Draco whispered softly.  
  
A/N: I'm sooooo sorry that these chapters are so short! And for those munchkins not obeying the rules and reading this: can you remember the lyrics to the 'Gumdrop song?'  
  
Read and Review. If I get enough, I will make a part where all characters lip-sync! ^_^  
  
Nyx: * smiles *  
  
Draco and Harry: * sweatdrop * Ye gods, have mercy! 


	4. What the f!

Note- wheee! I'm hurling a fun evil secret out into the light first thing in part one of this chapter!

Once again, thank you Angel's Falling for beta reading, and frizzy and Angel's Falling for the inspiration.

Nyx: we do not own Harry Potter or anything else that's mentioned in the books.

Chapter 1 Part 1- Skeletons and New Business

"Draco?"

Draco quickly shut off and hid the CD player as the door that sheltered his inner sanctum from the rest of the Malfoy Manor opened to reveal Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father.

"Yes, father?"

Lucius, in his gray night robes, sighed. "I see you have been drawing again. What was it this time?" It was a sore spot on both father and son, Draco's ambition to become an artist. "Dragons? Swords? Muggles playing on computers?"

Draco's lips quirked into a grin. "I don't know, to tell the truth. I think they are all wielders of magic…" He stopped in mid-shrug. Draco's gray eyes widened. "Wait a second. You know what computers are?"

Lucius smiled slightly. "Well, er, yes." He looked embarrassed. "It's a bit of a skeleton in the closet, but the Malfoy men tend to be intrigued by Muggle technology." Lucius chuckled to himself. "My father was one of the few who hated it. But, that's not the point." He waved it off. "To keep you having a fit when you get to Hogwarts, I want to inform you about some new things at the school."

Draco adjusted himself. "Go on."

Lucius smiled. "There will be computers at Hogwarts."

Draco would have paid anything to see the look on his own face. "_What?"_

"Several partners and I have created a computer compatible to magic. The schools of magic are the testers for the beta. Here." Lucius handed Draco a rectangular shape in wrapping paper. "For your 'coming in.'"

Draco opened the gift to reveal a black- "Oh dear Hades." He gasped as he stared at the laptop.

"Another feature is called the Weave," Lucius added, "the wizard's version of-"

"The World Wide Web. Father, I have a few Muggle items of my own." Draco took out the CD player. "So what's the data traveling on?"

"Ley lines. If you aren't in or near one, you can use your wand. Just shove it into the socket." Lucius said, smirking. "What do you listen to?"

"Blind Guardian, bubblegum J-pop, normal J-pop, classical, and various other musical genres." Draco answered briskly. "What's next, Lucius Malfoy? Leaving the Death Eaters?"

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Hell no. This is something that is completely separate from the Dark Lord. In this business, none of us know about the others' names or faces. We only know the others by aura, Draco. Speaking of Death Eaters," Lucius looked at Draco with cold gray eyes, "Are you joining me in service to the Dark Lord?"

Draco shook his head. "You, of all people, should know that answer." His own gray eyes looked into Lucius's. Draco willed them into the jewel-tones of a Black Phoenix. "No. However," Draco smiled, "I will remain neutral in this war. Take it, or leave it. A Black Phoenix is loyal to no human."

Lucius nodded. "I understand. I don't approve," Lucius's eyes narrowed, "but I understand. Your mother's blood showed in you, making you a Black Phoenix." He smiled wistfully. "You would have made one hell of a Death Eater."

*

Draco walked outside and took a breath of night air. "_Tout est perdu fors l'honneur._" Draco whispered to himself.

"All is lost save honor? Oh why Ferret, I didn't know you knew French."

Draco smiled slightly. "_Qui va là_?"

Harry came out of the shadows, smiling in such a way to reveal his teeth. "The annoying vamp."

Draco's pale eyebrows shot up. "You know _francais?"_

Harry laughed and bowed gracefully from the waist. "Remember, Magus is not a normal creature of the night. He can not charm with his eyes, nor can I. Instead, we are polyglots. We can speak almost any language like it was our first."

Draco blinked. "I didn't know that."

Harry's green eyes glowed with mischief. "Still, the speech of animals is far from Magus's grasp, and I still can only speak to reptiles." He laughed in soft musical tones that seemed to say that the owner thought the darkness was amusing and no more.

"Not just snakes anymore?"

Harry shook his head. "_Nyet._ I can understand any scaled creature. So how are you?"

Draco gave his friend the cliff notes on the recent events. "Things are becoming strange. I should be able to use the Corona, but I'm unable to even feel it around my hands. It's like my power is blocked."

Harry sighed. "Same there. It took a lot to teleport here." He took a gasp of air. "It winded me."

Draco laughed. "I thought you didn't need breath."

Harry laughed. "To talk and use spells, you need it, trust me. And, also, I'm part human. I still need to breathe."

Draco sighed. "I presume the Order is still running amok?" Draco had eavesdropped on Harry, and had learnt of the Order of the Phoenix during the Christmas break.

Harry made a low hiss. "As long as the Eaters of Death live, the Order will be alive. You, of all people, should know that."

Draco smirked and stepped into Harry, making the two boys almost nose-to-nose. "I do not involve myself with the affairs of mere humans unless veela are in danger. _You_, of all people, should know that-"

Draco was cut off by Harry's lips, which pressed against him. The shock was shot with a brief pain, and suddenly Draco felt Harry suckling his low lip. An erotic thrill followed the path of the pain, although it lingered for much longer.

Harry broke the kiss and then licked Draco's lip. He took a step back and smiled, his fangs dark at the tips. "Sorry about that, Draco."

"Y-you're gay!"

Harry burst out laughing. "Not exactly, delicious dragon. I am attracted by both men and women, Draco." He licked his fangs. "Your blood is quite delicious."

Draco touched his lips. His lower lip was stinging with pain, but the pain was mixed with a sweet creamy warmth. "Oookayyy…"

Harry chuckled. "Maybe one of these days I'll bleed you. It does hurt for a second, but…" Harry smiled carnally. "Yes, I have been bit by my own."

Draco shook his head, still trying to clear his head. "I can't believe it. I just found out about my family liking Muggle technology, you bit me, and I find out that you're bisexual. I must be dreaming."

Harry shook his head. "See you at Hogwarts." With that, the Boy-Who-Lived walked into the shadows and back to his vampire father.

A/N: I'm so sorry that these are so short!


	5. Nyx's voice

A/N: same ol', same ol'. I own Nyx and her family.

I don't own any of the songs. Yoake no Legend is from Final Fury: the Motion Picture. The Perfect Fan is by the Backstreet Boys.

Thanks Angel's Falling for beta reading, and BTW, the muses did something, and I don't know what.

Avalon: What is she talking about?

Luna: Us, you upper-class twit!

Magick: Lun, one, we are not British. Two, we are middle class. Three, we are not pregnant nor goldfish!

Zephyr: AngelDragonStar somehow lost her fragments, and we took their places. You can figure out the rest. We can do introductions in the next chapter.

Zephyr glances at the three other teenagers with a hint of worry.

Zephyr: that is, if Angel can survive for that long…

Chapter 1, Part 2: Final Performance of the Year and a Glimmer of What is to Come

"Corona Nyx Mooney!"

Nyx flinched and looked at her grandmother, Anastasia Requiem. "Yes, grandmama?"

The matron of the Requiems, Anastasia was a widow and a stage manager. She helped out at all concerts that Nyx Requiem, real name Corona Nyx Mooney, performed in. She was very strict when it came to the only female Requiem that was in music.

"Young lady, calm down! You have a hour before you go up." Her grandmother said soothingly. "Look on the bright side: this is the last gig you have before going to Hogwarts." Her blue eyes were the closest to Nyx's blue-purple eyes.

'**She's right, Nyxie pixie.**' The bold voice said cheerfully. Only the voices got away with calling Nyx 'Nyxie pixie.' In the beginning, it was because she couldn't pummel them into the ground, but now, she was used to it.

'_You're just playing four songs, and then, if they want an encore, you're playing 'Darkness and Light._' The soft voice purred.

'**_So, no worries, mate._**' They both said. Nyx could tell when they would have been grinning, and this was one of those times.

"Nyx?"

Nyx looked at Anastasia, who smiled. "Yes?"

"Nyxie, you need some food. What do you want?" Nyx's mother, Cornelia Requiem, asked. Her family got away with 'Nyxie' if they said it without giggling, meaning that her brothers never used it.

Nyx's Muggle school friends called her 'Moony,' while the teachers knew her as 'Miss Corona.' Some of the more disdainful students called Nyx's band 'the Songs of Doom.' Funny, since only Nyx was in the school band and choir. 

The soft voice spoke up in Nyx's mind. '_Whenever Nyx is nervous, she always asks for-_'

Nyx smiled at her mom. "Sweet and sour pork!" She bounced happily and giggled. "Oh god, and can you get some Ben & Jerry's?"

Peter Carmichael Mooney shook his head and looked at his only daughter. "You need help. You shouldn't eat so much."

Nyx's eyebrows arched. "Dad, I didn't have lunch, it's an hour before I play, and my sponsor is taking me to England right after the gig. Fuck off!" She snapped. She paled and covered her mouth.

'**Oh god. You've been in hot water with your dad all week, Nyx! You know better than to piss him off! He can-**'

"Peter!" Nyx's sponsor placed his hand on the angry Peter's shoulder. "You know more than anyone that Corona, like yourself, is irritable this close to a show!" His cool eyes burrowed into Peter's dark Italian eyes. "People have paid to see Corona, and some would start a riot if she is prevented from playing this close to the time. She takes after you, remember?"

Cornelia shook her head. "Peter, all of our fights were before you played at an concert. You should have sympathy for her. She is actually calmer than you."

'**Remember your first performance, Nyx?**' the bold voice asked, obviously relieved to be out of that crisis.

The soft voice chuckled. '_She was close to tears!_'

"I know, I know. I nearly had to be dragged out on stage." Nyx said softly with a smile.

* Flashback *

__

"Miss Corona, calm down." Nyx's sponsor said gently. "You're going to be magnificent."

Nyx shoved her thumb in her mouth and squeezed the sponsor's hand. "I don't wanna." She said sulkily. "They'll all laugh at me." She had had practice with talking with her thumb in her mouth, so she was clear. 

****

'No they won't.' a confident voice spoke.

Nyx looked about wildly, searching for the little boy who spoke.

'Don't even try, Corona.' _A softer voice, but still a boy of her age, added. _'We're in you.'

**__**

'We both have heard you play. You're the best.'

"I'm probably the only thing you have heard." Nyx sniffled.

"I beg your pardon?" the sponsor said.

Nyx looked up, blinking her blue-purple eyes. "What?" she asked innocently. Her thumb was out of her mouth.

"You said something about being the only thing." He said with a warm smile.

Nyx shook her head. "Nope. You must be going nutty."

'Am I_ going nutty?' she thought to herself._

'Nope. You are quite sane, Nyx. Um, do you mind that?' _the softer voice asked._

Nyx shook her head.

****

'Good, you like it.' The bold voice said cheerfully.

"And, now we have a little lady coming up onstage, the only daughter of a musical family, give it up for NYX REQUIEM!"

****

'Showtime!' _both voices said as the cheering grew louder._

Nyx gulped and grabbed her sponsor's robes. He gently pried open Nyx's tiny hands and pushed her out onstage with the same gentleness.

'Remember, breathe.' _The soft voice said._

****

'Dancing bears…' the bold voice said, prompting Nyx.

'Oh yeah.' Nyx took a deep breath.

"Dancing bears,"

'You're doing good!' _the soft voice cheered_._  
_

"Painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings   
Once upon a December." Magical snow began to fall down from the ceiling, dusting Nyx's black robes. The snowflakes shined like diamonds on the little girl's clothes and already dark gold hair.

****

"You should see yourself! You look like an angel!' the bold voice laughed with delight.

  
"Someone holds me safe and warm," Nyx spun around, embracing herself as she looked up.  


"Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..." Nyx watched as a line of carriages rode by, drawn by silver horses.

  
"Someone holds me safe and warm   
Horses prance through a silver storm   
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory..." A group of men and women spun about the little girl as her voice rang clear and happy.

  
"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember,  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember..." All of the people and horses vanished like snow under the sun.  


"And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December…"

* End Flashback *

Nyx smiled to herself. She no longer had stage fright. After that first song, any show with her in it was sold out. Only wizards knew about her.

"And thank god for that." Nyx said as she watched her father and Mr. S (her nickname for her sponsor) talked about other times.

"Remember that time when Ferre Kiki snorted those pixie sticks?" Mr. S said with a smirk.

Peter groaned. "Good god, yes! Didn't she bust a hole in the steel wall of the theater?"

Nyx looked up. "Who's Ferre Kiki? Wait, are you saying that my _godmother_ snorted Pixie Sticks?!"

Mr. S looked at Peter. "You made her Nyx's godmother?!" he gasped in horror.

Peter nodded. "Well, yes. Corona, she didn't punch a hole in the wall. She was bouncing around so much that she broke through the wall of the theater we were in."

Mr. S shook his head.

"I am back!" Cornelia said with a smile. "Here's the pork, Nyxie. I got it from your brother."

The soft voice groaned. '_That guy is going to poison you someday.'_

Nyx rolled her eyes and dug into the Chinese food. Her oldest brother, Gabriel Mooney, had his own restaurant, Around the World in Eighty Minutes. It was well known for its variety and quality of food. It was a great deal, since it had Gabe going across the world, looking for good entertainment and better food (keeping him out of the teenage Nyx's hair). The food was at a decent piece and the international shows were spectacular.

The middle child, Raphael Requiem, was a writer. He was very popular with the young adults, who loved 'the Travels,' which were about the adventures of a family whose souls have been split apart through space and time, and now were trying to find each other and get back home.

"So today is the big day, huh?" the latter brother said, startling his kid sister.

"Raphael! Don't do that!" Nyx snapped. "I have forty-five minutes before a show! I'm nervous!"

Mr. S sighed. "Wrath, how's Luna?"

Luna was Mr. S's favorite character in the Travels. She was the oldest and only daughter of the Arkamens. Her last adventure involved her becoming a cyborg and marrying an elf. But, that's another story.

Raphael answered back, "Ah, but I can't tell you!"

Mr. S's face fell. "Oh."

Nyx sighed and finished the dinner. "I'm going to take a nap. See you."

*

"Hey, everyone, it's great to see you all here. It's little ol' me, Nyx Requiem!" Nyx said into the microphone, her voice loud, clear, and devoid of any nervousness. "As you know, I like to sing theme songs from Muggle Japanese animation. Tonight, I'll sing the first song that I heard, Yoake no Legend, or Whoa, whoa, oh, angel!"

The music began to play.

__

'Take a breath.' Whispered the soft voice.

****

'Then let your soul fly!' The bold voice said.

Nyx nodded to herself, and heard the cue.

"_Whoa, whoa, oh angel…_

Come greet the dawn;

It's a brand-new day

Whoa, whoa, oh angel…" 

Nyx's black robes began to turn the pearly gray of the pre-dawn.

__

"Let burn the passion

That fires your soul."

The gown became the colors of the dawn, and Nyx's dark gold hair shined like sunlight in the light.

__

"Each lonely night

I get through without you

Becomes my victory."

Nyx took a step forward, spreading her arms out as if to embrace something. She snatched her arms back unwillingly.

__

"Each empty night

I fight against the light."

Her robes turned back into black, and she spun away from the spotlight, keeping one step ahead of the beacon.

__

"That is my destiny

Yet I know that

Having might

Don't mean you're right."

Nyx stopped, letting the stoplight catch her.

__

"(I can be both cruel and kind)

When nothing makes sense

I look up at the clouds in the sky…"

****

The teenager looked at the ceiling with a look of longing.

__

"They don't answer,

But I still ask why

Stand tall,

You won't fall."

Nyx looked out into the audience and spun gracefully.

'Keep it coming, Nyx!'

'You have them in the palm of your hand!'

Nyx cleared her mind of everything and tapped into the core of her being.

__

"Even a wolf gets lonely now and then

Then run into the sun

Sharpen your claws;

Bare your fangs;

And go on."

A wolf flew out of Nyx's chest with a howl.

__

"Race your own race,

Why go for second place?

Go on and grab a star

You can't survive,

You've gotta stay alive

Heaven is not that far."

Nyx reached up into the sky with a smile, causing silver angel wings to spread out from her back, framing the teenager in the glow of starlight.

__

"When you're on the edge

You pledge to live just for today

Ain't no sense living in the past

Look ahead."

Nyx looked up as wind with a few cherry blossoms ruffled both her new wings and her robes, yet not even moving her golden curls.

__

"And you'll see

That tomorrow has already come

Time heals all wounds

And life does go on."

Nyx spread out her hands, her eyes shut again. She looked like she was about to catch someone.

__

"Stand tall,

You won't fall

Courage is no more than this

So then you run into the sun

Seek out those songs which have not yet been sung."

Nyx's eyes flew open and she cupped her hands together, catching some of the drifting cherry blossoms.

__

"People do fall in love,

Tho' they may swear

That the pain won't let go

Oh forever more…

I'll burn the flame of your dreams in my soul!"

The lights dimmed to wild cheering as Nyx blew into her hands, causing a spray of glitter to fly out. Nyx quickly changed into a white Grecian gown and waited.

"Okay, who knows Muggle boy bands here?"

Several people scattered across the theater raised their hands.

"Good! This song is by the Backstreet Boys, and it's a tribute to what I consider the most painful profession, motherhood. This is to Anastasia and Cornelia Requiem, my grandmother and my mom!"

__

"It takes a lot to what is love,

It's not the big things,

But the little things that can mean enough,

A lot of prayers to get me through,

And there is never a day that passes by,

I don't think of you."

"You were always there for me,"

Cornelia walked out onto the stage, her voice as sweet and clear as her daughter's.

__

"Pushing me and guiding me always to succeed.

Mother and daughter then joined their voices together in harmony.

__

"You showed me

When I was young just how to grow,

You showed me,

Everything that I should know,

You showed me,

Just how to walk without your hands,

'Cause mom, you always were,

The prefect fan."

Nyx stole a glance at her normally staid grandmother and was not surprised to see silvery tears trickling down her smiling face. The two, Cornelia and Nyx, finished the song to silence broke only by sobs.

Nyx turned to her mother. "I love you, mom." With that, Cornelia cried out and hugged her daughter.

"And," the woman whispered, "I love you, Corona." With that, Cornelia left, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"To think that I didn't plan to sing that." Nyx said with a sniffle. "But, it worked out. I got to say goodbye. Opps. I forgot to tell everyone."

People leaned forward to catch the teenager's words.

"Thanks for all of your support. I just realized this was the same place where I sang 'Once upon a December' as a little girl." Nyx said with a smile. "I bet some of you were here when I did that. That was the only time I was ever nervous onstage. Can you imagine that? Being so young, and in front of an audience who knows of your family's reputation? It can be scary. But, hey, this isn't the time for fear."

People cheered.

"As you, hopefully, have heard," Nyx said, "the Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Voldemort," almost everyone flinched, "is alive and well. I have an announcement. I am transferring to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in Scotland. My career path is dangerous, but I believe it is the right one for me." Nyx lifted her chin. "I'm training to be what the English Ministry of Magic calls an Auror."

Gasps and cries of "Are you crazy?!" were shouted.

Suddenly: "I think she would do well."

Mr. S was onstage. "I have known Nyx before she came on this stage for the first time. Her heart is good and I believe that she would be excellent." He turned to the people. "Would you like an encore?"

Cheers again.

"It's your stage, Nyx. Make it unforgettable."

Nyx looked at all of the people. "No music, please. I have never sang this song before. I heard it in a dream a long time ago…"

Nyx took out a violin, and began to play. The sorceress pushed all thoughts out of her mind as she shut her eyes. A harp began to accompany the violin, and Nyx stood up, leaving the violin to play by itself. Her gown shifted. The loose white cloth slid up to her throat and fell down, creating simple black robes that clinged to her body. It was obvious that she was in a trance.

"Ashes to ashes," this Nyx spoke in a dark clear voice, "Dust to dust. Let madness take its toll on the innocent in due time."

The listeners were entranced with fear and horror.

"A child's innocence, taken advantage. Power from three, stolen away by fear for others." Nyx continued in that eerie voice. "Moonlight, never truly charming. Shadows, always weak from light. A seed of madness planted in a bright star, to sprout by the Dark Lord. Will the shining star be saved before the shattering?"

Nyx's robes became gray, and her voice became different once again. Her eyes opened. "One plus one equals two, two plus one equals three. Three equals destiny. There are many in this game of game, but only four are important. Ashes, Grave Dust, Innocence, and Darkness. If Darkness taints the innocence, a fifth will come. I can't speak any more. Fare thee well!" Nyx blew a kiss and a silver mist gathered around the people.

"Let the young forget what they have heard."


	6. To Hogwarts!

A/N: I own nothing you recognize. I have no Beta-reader, since Angel's Falling has seemingly vanished off the face of the Net. 

Chapter 2

On the way to Hogwarts

Harry readjusted his robes as he sat down. He silently thanked whatever was out there for the cloudy day. 

"Hey Harry."

Harry looked up with his green eyes at Ginny, who stood in the doorway, a silver pentacle on her chest like a badge of honor. Her eyes sparkled warmly. "It's great to see you, how was summer?"

Harry grinned to himself. "Nothing much. I gave Magus a recap last year and went to Japan for a little bit to meet some of Magus's friends."

"Socializing with your own kind, eh?" Ginny said with a smirk. "I've getting sword lessons from Lanval, and I met his mate. Her name is Silk, and she is quite nice if you don't painfully injure Lanval. By the way, I got six O.W.L.s."

"Not surprised on any." Harry said with a nod. "Lanval visited Magus during round 126 of our chess matches. I left for a little bit, ate, and went to bed."

"Hello, Miss Weasley."

Ginny looked at Draco and nodded coolly. "Ferret boy."

Draco's gray eyes narrowed. "You could just use 'Malfoy.' Or do I have to call you 'Weasel?'"

Ginny shrugged. "Okay then, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco nodded and sat down. "Have you have heard?"

Ginny looked out the window. "About the exchange student? Yeah. According to my sources, she's from America."

Draco sighed. "It seems your father is getting more and more into the loop. I found out that a certain vampire is-"

"Bisexual?" Ginny said briskly. "I know about Harry's sexual orientation. I've been his guinea pig a few times."

Harry smiled slightly. "Practice makes perfect."

"Ron will kill you if he finds out about that."

Draco, Harry, and Ginny looked at the person in the door. It was Hermonie.

"Hello, Hermonie. What's up?" Harry said with a slight smile.

"The sky. What is this about Ginny being your guinea pig?" the Head Girl said icily, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Oh nothing much. Just some stuff that I trusted the youngest Weasley with." Harry answered with a shrug. "No harm done."

Hermonie's eyebrows rose dangerously close to her hairline. "Right. So, how were the chess matches with Magus?"

"Round 126. Stalemate for 62 of them, 31 to 30 in my favor."

Draco gaped. "Why that many?"

Harry shrugged. "Nothing to do."

"Um, hi, Harry."

It was Ron. He had the prefect badge on his chest and looked very reluctant to talk.

"Hey, Ron." Harry said with a teeth-hiding smile. "Come_ on_, I don't bite."

Draco snorted, getting an elbow from Ginny for his troubles.

"Sorry, Harry… for how I acted during last year." The redhead said softly.

Harry nodded. "Lanval's making you do this, right?" At his best friend's nod, Harry continued. "Ron, I can't forgive you because there's nothing to be angry about. You were just nervous about my vampirism. I'm okay with that. By the way," Harry's green eyes sparkled with an evil mischief; "Your mum said something about you remembering Ginny's real name…"

Ginny gave a patented Snape death glare to her older brother. "You dare, you die."

Ron gave a small equally evil grin. "I die, Lanval becomes upset, and Silk gets really mad, little _Guinevere._"

Hermonie looked at the fuming Ginny and said, "You know, it's rather fitting. The Queen of Camelot was said to be a redhead."

"Who royally fucked up the kingdom." Ginny retorted sulkily.

"Arthur's wife did not doom Camelot, Lady Ginny."

All in the compartment looked at the speaker. It was a young woman with silver hair like Christmas tinsel. Behind the mysterious beauty was-

Lanval, in gray medieval garb. His brown eyes were downcast. His face was calm, although it was apparent that the mention of Camelot made him pensive. He was armed with a sword sheathed at his side, the scabbard making the hilt of the elegant blade shine like moonlight.

"Hello, Silk. What do you mean by what you said?" Ron said with a nod.

"The Queen had one flaw so to speak, her love for Sir Lancelot du Lake, and we Veela believe that is not a flaw. It was a twist of fate that forced her to wed the king. It was the forces of magic and fate that ruined Camelot, not your ancestor." The veela said softly. "Do you want to sit down, Lanval?"

The knight nodded submissively. Silk knelt on the seat and the knight sat in front of her, his face quiet. Silk pressed against the knight's back, who blushed furiously. He relaxed completely, his eyes drifting shut.

"It's so strange," Silk said gently, "He is one of the boldest people I know, but whenever I am with him and I am not in danger, he is so passive. He likes it when I take control." Her fingers caressed a still glowing cheek of Lanval.

"Dominant veela, Silk?" Draco asked calmly with an air of deference.

Silk nodded. "Yes. It's an honor to see a Black Phoenix." She answered with the same air of deference.

Draco looked pained. "For some reason, I have not come into my full power. I can barely manifest the Corona, and other powers escape me even now." Draco's eyes were crestfallen and his head was bowed. His blond hair hid his face. "It's rather galling, to be one of the defenders of Avalon and be utterly unable to even protect myself. I am still a child compared to many Veela…"

Ron looked about and shut the door. "I think-" A knock interrupted.

Ron groaned and opened the door to a woman. "Um, Ron, is there any room in there?"

"Yes, Professor Kimera. Come sit." Ginny answered.

Professor Kimera sat down. "Thank you. What years are you guys, again? Summer fried my brain."

Lanval answered softly. "Hm. Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermonie are all seventh year students, Ginny is a sixth and Silk and I are not students. I am a protector of Ron, and Silk is my Mate."

The professor nodded. "So," she looked up completely at Silk, staring at her with golden eyes, "You're an Avalon veela, right?"

Silk's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Kimera grinned. "There's a design on veela born on the Isle of Apples, that appears on their wrists. It shows vines with apples and roses, if I remember correctly." The professor smiled. "Forgive me, my name is Harmony Kimera. I teach Defense at Hogwarts." She pulled back her mousy brown hair with a dark purple hairtie, to reveal a small patch of stone right below and behind each of her ears.

"Miss Kimera?"

"Yes, good sir knight?" the DADA professor said. She removed the hairtie, hiding the stony skin.

"What is with that patch of skin?" Lanval tapped the location on his own neck.

"I've had it since I can remember." The professor's voice indicated that this topic would be spoken no more.

"Sheesh, you are touchy!" Ron said, shutting up at another death glare.

"Mr. Weasley, hold your tongue at Hogwarts- no, not like that!"

Ron, Draco, Harry, and Lanval all stuck their tongues out and pinched them with a grin.

Five seconds later, all of the women showed off the Royal Bitch Slap of Doom.

"Owie…" Ron whimpered as he rubbed his head. "Hermonie, we have a meeting…" Hermonie gulped and dragged the redheaded boy to the front of the train.

Draco and Harry both massaged the backs of their heads, sniffling and sniveling with pain from Professor Kimera's slap strengthened by her uncanny strength.

Lanval's lower lip began to quiver, and he sniffled. Silk shot him a softened glare for a second and then looked guilty. Silk then kissed the spot where she hit him and then moved his mouth with a sigh of apology.

Lanval moaned and slid a hand into Silk's long silvery hair as she continued to conquer his mouth.

"Milady…" Lanval's hand slid down to her breast while their tongues quietly dueled.

Professor Kimera broke the tension. "Would you two be so kind as to leave this compartment? I have never had or wanted sex, and I would like to remain that way."

Draco, Harry, and Ginny all protested, but the Professor was adamant.

Lanval smiled. "Okay." With that, the two vanished like mist.

"With those two around," Ginny said, "Hogwarts is going to be different."

Oh, indeed Hogwarts School would be different, and not just because Peeves, Dumbledore, and Dobby successfully choreographed half of the house elves doing a chorus line during the opening feast.


	7. Here we are! The voices are stronger!

A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I had writer's block, and schoolwork was bogging me down! But, the Japanese language is the best thing since sliced bread and homemade chicken pot pie to me, so, no problem!

Disclaimers: Harry Potter and Posse is owned by JK Rowling, Miracles that start with a kiss is from Steel Angel Kurumi, and Masochism Tango is by mathematician/artist Tom Lehrer.

Chapter Three

One Hell of a Headache (Can you do the Can-Can?)

Professor Snape took a look at the exchange student sitting in front of Dumbledore's desk. It was a young girl with dark gold hair and large purplish-blue eyes. She looked even smaller in the drenched robes she had arrived in and her hair clinged against her face.

"So… you are Ms. Mooney, I presume?" The Potions Master said in a soft calm voice.

"Yes, Professor Snape." The girl answered calmly.

"What year are you, second, third?" He asked with the same calm.

The girl's eyes narrowed. "To tell the truth, I'm entering my sixth year." She looked dead into Snape's eyes with a confidence that made Snape add four years to her age, making her look like what she said. "I would have expec-" She suddenly shut her mouth. "Never mind, sir."

Snape's eyebrow arched, but he remained silent on the girl's uncanny knowledge. He stood up and said, "You have been sorted?"

"Yes. I'm in Ravenclaw." She answered. "I would like to get to my dorm. I'm freezing my bloody ass off in these robes."

"I advise you watch your tongue while you attend classes and are in the presence of a teacher, understand? Your Head of House is the Charms Professor, Professor Flitwick. What is your career path?" Snape asked in an icy voice. He hid a slight smile at the thought of this girl training and driving the teachers relentlessly insane.

"I'm under the training for what you would call an Auror." She said, chin raised. "Do I go to the opening feast, or to Ravenclaw?"

"Due to your… unusual powers and training, you will not live in Ravenclaw House. Most of your classes are at your age level, and you will be with Ravenclaw in those classes. However, for the two classes that you have at the seventh year level… You will be with Gyffindor and Slytherin for Potions and the students of Hufflepuff will share your Defense Against the Dark Arts." Snape said as he took a look at Ms. Mooney's information. "You also have personal tutoring in your Combat & Elements class by Professor Kimera on Mondays, Lupin on Wednesdays, and myself on Fridays. Kimera will show you to the tower."

Like clockwork, the brunette professor came into the office. "So, you're Corona?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. You're Professor Kimera." She was making a statement. "Can we go? I'm freezing and I would like some warm clothes."

Kimera smiled. "Come on, Corona Mooney. You make a good point, so let's go!"

*

****

'That Kimera is quite nice, Nyxie.' The bold voice said. **'She's teaching what part of your C&E lessons?'**

__

'Harmony Kimera is teaching Muggle Combat.' The soft voice answered with a hint of annoyance. '_Honestly, you can be so unobservant.'_

****

'No, I'm not. I just have selective hearing.' Retorted the bold. '**Like the way you remember all of the hentai that Nyxie has stumbled onto…'**

__

'Bite me, you mother-fucking bastard!' The soft voice hissed.

****

'Bring it on, moonboy!' The bold voice nearly shouted.

"Stop it you two!" Nyx clutched her temples as she fell to her knees and hissed at the voices.

"Hm?" Professor Kimera looked at Corona. "What's wrong?"

Nyx couldn't hear. The two voices were shouting and insulting at such a fast pace that she couldn't get a word in edgewise, not even a single sound of pain that would have them both fretting over her. Suddenly-

'Stop it, you two.' It was the small yet clear voice of a child. 'Your fighting may be affecting you, but think about Nyx, and your main selves! There's so much magic, that you are amplified and your selves are nearby. What if your wounds transfer to them or, worse, to Nyx?'

Both voices instantly stopped. A soft touch on her forehead…

"Corona, are you okay? You look peaked." Kimera said gently.

"Y-yeah. There's so much magic that it gave me a headache." Nyx adlibbed in a low voice. She struggled to her feet. She felt three sets of hands help her up.

"Good, you're better. Come along." Kimera said. She gestured along.

**__**

'We're really sorry about fighting. We don't know what came over us.' Both voices said, the bold voice holding her right hand and arm, while the soft voice held the other arm.

__

'True.' A soft kiss caused Nyx suck in a breath.

****

'Now look who's being bold!' The bold voice laughed. '**You have been around me too long!'**

The soft voice snorted as Nyx and Kimera reached the portrait of a woman conducting an orchestra.

"Good evening, Rhapsody." Kimera said respectfully. "I have the third student."

"Ah, Miss Corona Mooney?" The painting asked, looking at Corona with blue eyes. At Nyx's nod, she smiled. "Do you like music? The password is easy if you listen to Muggle classical. It's Mozart."

Nyx grinned. "The composer, or a piece of his music?"

Rhapsody nodded. "Great. It's the composer, Corona. You better teach the two boys you're sharing about the works of the Enlightenment, or else you'll be having to bring them in all year."

*

Harry was relieved that no one stared at him that much this year. He bit into some chicken with a sigh of pleasure. Hogwarts' food was some of the best. He often took a glance at Draco with a slight grin. As dinner continued, the other seventh years said sorry for their actions. Harry had forgiven them easily. He teased them with horrid jokes about all of the stunts they had done.

After dessert, Harry didn't notice the forty house elves in ruffled tea-towels led by Peeves until Hermonie, Head Girl of course, jabbed him in the side.

Peeves looked at the staff patiently, waiting for all of them to look. After he got all of their attentions, he looked at Dobby, who was now in a suit that matched. He nodded to the elves, who all bowed and started to do a full-on chorus, singing the 'Hogwarts Song' to different tunes and performing the Can-Can. Peeves made the words appear in mid-air and sang along. The ghosts all joined in after a moment of stunned amazement.

After the… interesting entertainment, Dumbledore broke the silence and said, "Ah, that was an interesting beginning to the year, don't you say?"

Professor Snape and Kimera came in, obviously muffling laughter. Snape sat at one end of the table while Kimera collapsed down on the stairs, shaking her head with laughter.

"I take that as a 'yes.' Severus, what house was the new student placed in?" Dumbledore asked the Potions Master.

"Ravenclaw." Kimera said with a gasp of air in between giggles.

"Ah. Students, a new student has been transferred here to Hogwarts. She is a sixth year sorted into Ravenclaw, and due to her background, she will be sharing the East Tower with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. She is not at the feast because I believed it would be best if she were introduced to our school gradually." Dumbledore said briskly. "Now, off to your dorms!"

Draco and Harry had both agreed to go to their old dorms first and bug their friends. Then, right before curfew, they would dash to the East Tower.

*

Draco slipped out early because the Slytherins were giving him a headache. Pansy, especially. She was now number one on Draco's 'To Badly Maim' list due to high obnoxious voice. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he reached the corridor to the East Tower. He hadn't drunk at all, due to his training. A Black Phoenix had to be alert at all times.

Suddenly, a girl sang out:

__

"Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru

Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru

Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi

Kiss kara hajimaru miracle datte aru yo ne

Ame demo hare demo anata ga iru kara

Itsumo zunzun ikeru yo

Tsubasa no haeteru tenshi ni natte tondara

Ginga no kanata no kirameku chaperu de

Wedding bell narasu no

Shinpai shinai ki ni shinai naku no wa ureshii toki dayo

Mamotte ageru watashi no mune de kyuinn tte dakishimete ageru

Pawafuru mirakuru ima kuru

Hajikeru majikaru wandafuru

Ririkaru komikaru koi suru torokeru

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi

Mi-ra-ku-ru-mi!"

Draco stopped in his tracks. 'Steel Angel Kurumi!? Why would a witch know about that anime?' He heard Rhapsody's voice.

"Wow! You are an excellent singer, girl. What is that from?"

Draco smirked as he turned the corner to see the painting of Rhapsody.

"An anime called Steel Angel Kurumi." The girl answered with a laugh. The kid was sitting to one side of the painting in a white tank top with blue dragons and matching blue satin pants. She was sitting cross-legged, and she looked remarkably young. She cocked her head, causing the damp mop of curls that had to be her hair to bounce. Her scent reminded him of toffee and musty old books.

"Hullo! Who are you?" The girl asked. Her voice was high and somewhat squeaky.

"That's Draco Malfoy, a half-veela and one of your towermates." Rhapsody said briskly. "Draco," she gestured to the munchkin at her feet, "This is Corona Mooney, from San Diego."

The girl nodded thoughtfully. "I'm a sorcerer."

'Oh shhhhhhiit…' Draco thought. "Um, the kind that accidentally releases magic?"

The girl named Corona shrugged and took out a flute. She played a quick melody and looked at Draco again.

"Peep."

Draco looked down to see a silver baby bird at his feet, nuzzling his boot with happy sounds. Draco looked at Corona, who was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I can control the random factor if I use an musical instrument." Her purplish-blue eyes glowed like jewels that reminded Draco of Evangelion. Those eyes were the only similarity in between this young sorceress and the leader of the Black Phoenix veela.

Corona stood up and played another melody, causing the silver bird to turn into mist that wrapped itself around her dancing form. The golden mist shifted into an elegant black gown with stars swirling and sparkling in time with the music. The mist about her head became a golden circlet and she continued to play, catching both light and Draco's interest.

When the girl stopped, she looked at Draco, and for that second, time stopped.

Draco was startled. For the second that his Phoenix eyes met her flashing night eyes, he saw three others. Two men holding a small girl. One man was made of moonlight while the other was of shadow. The small girl was-

Rhapsody broke that powerful moment.

"That was Mozart's Requiem! He wrote it for the first Requiem, have you heard of them?" She said in a bubbly tone.

Draco was an inch from ripping apart Rhapsody when he heard the word 'Requiem.'

Corona answered. "Yes, I have. You should hear Nyx Requiem, she's really good."

Draco smiled. "I have heard of her. ~As I look beyond the moon, I cry these tears…~"

Corona's eyes widened. "'Veelian Tears.' I have heard that one. I remember that one. She was, what, seven, eight, at the time she sang that?"

"Six."

"Oh." Corona shrugged, her gown turning back to her pajamas. "My favorite is 'I will change the world.'" Corona hummed a few bars with a grin on her face.

"Have you heard 'Darkness and Light?'" Draco asked. Corona was turning out to be an okay kid.

"'Red is for the blood shed.' I heard she wrote it during class. I wonder what would have happened if she had been caught writing it." Corona's eyes were bright and happy. She turned to Rhapsody. "Rhapsody, did you know any of the Requiems?"

The painting nodded. "Well, yes. Cavy Requiem taught me in both in the flute and the finer details of cavy breeding."

"Cavy?" Draco was confused.

Corona sang out a bouncing sort of tune with her hands in a position to hold an animal. A ball of curly white fur appeared in her arms.

"Reep!" The guinea pig was fidgeting until Corona began to stroke it behind the ears. "Cavy is the proper name for the guinea pig. I like all rodents. Rats and cavies are the best, though. Now," She adjusted the animal, "what will be your name?"

"Requiem?" Rhapsody suggested.

"Bounce?" Draco said. "That melody you used was one you would bounce about to."

The newly named 'Bounce' made a churring sound.

"I think he likes it." Rhapsody said with a smile.

"Who likes what?"

Draco looked at the young man who had turned the corner. It was Harry, gasping for air.

*

Harry had to run to the East Tower to get there before curfew. He was grateful for the secret passages, but even then, he had to run. Now, he was faced with Draco and the new kid. She looked rather little for even a fourth year, but Dumbledore had said she was a sixth year.

"Um, hi. I'm Harry. Hey, who are you?"

"I'm Corona Mooney. I'm a sorcerer." She stopped for a second, and added, "I can control it, alright?" The girl had a good eye to catch the brief look of horror that slipped out of Harry's face. Harry noticed a small ball of fur in her arms.

Harry gave a slight relieved smile. "Is that a guinea pig?"

"Cavy, Harry. The correct name is cavy." Rhapsody said coolly. "That's Corona," she pointed at the girl, "and that cavy is 'Bounce.' He seems to like the name."

Draco (_mmmmm_) looked at the girl. "Corona, do you know what the password is?"

Corona nodded. "It's 'Mozart.' As in the composer."

Harry thought for a second. "I have heard a little of his music. I read once that if you played all of his Muggle music, it would take about two hundred and ten hours."

Corona lit up like a star. "You're a Muggleborn?"

"No, half-and-half. My mom, Lily, was a Muggleborn. Rhapsody, this password is better than the last one." Harry answered. He studied the kid closely. She was obviously an advanced student for her age and rather hyper. She had a mop of amber curls that reminded him strongly of both Professor Snape and Hermonie, for some strange reason.

"What was the password?" Corona asked.

"'Passwerd.'" Draco said with a smirk. "It was one of the dumbest I have heard. It was only second to-" Draco smiled slightly and spoke in Veelian. Harry smiled to himself.

"Munchkin?!" Corona exclaimed. "What painting would use the Veelian word for that game?!"

Harry looked at Corona with shock. "Why would you know Veelian?"

Corona looked embarrassed. "Um…"

Draco's lips smirked again. "Please do tell."

Corona gulped. "I can't speak it… I can only understand it, how do you think I know the translation for 'Veelian Tears?' By the way, to warn you, I'm a musician."

Harry masked his confusion. He had been taught by Magus not to show his emotions to strangers. "What's the problem with that?"

Corona's eyes sparkled with a mischief that equaled the Weasley twins. "I have a habit of playing the 1812 Overture early in the morning."

Draco shrugged. "I still see no problem."

Harry gulped. "Isn't that the Muggle piece that uses _cannons_?"

Corona nodded. "Why do you think I like it? Do this." Corona pushed up her bangs.

Harry complied and realized too late that she was trying to see if-

"Wow! You are really Harry Potter!" Corona's eyes widened with amazement. "Man, my parents would freak if I tell them I'm dorming with you."

Harry narrowed his bottle green eyes slightly. "If you tell them." Maybe Corona would take to intimidation…

"True. I'm only owling my grandma and if I _do_ tell her, she would just send a Christmas present." Corona shrugged with a sheepish grin.

Rhapsody spoke. "It's curfew time. Get in before the teachers find you!"

Harry's pale face opened in a full grin. "Mozart!"

*

Nyx was grinning to herself as she followed the two boys (_they seem so familiar!_) into their common room.

"Wow. What's this?" Harry said. He was standing behind a small arch with an iridescent web and a footstool.

Nyx looked at what he was talking about. "It's an Arch-Song. It's an artifact that is very rare and sought-out by any musician." Nyx smiled to herself. "My mother's family has one."

"It looks different." Draco said. "Hey, what's this?" He lifted an instrument that was attached to the arch that had a piece of paper on it. He read it. "'Yo, Pixie Butt, we figured you would be bored at Hogwarts. For the sake of your dorm mates, Grandma sent the Cyber Weave. Blocks and Pork, Gabe and Wrath.' Who are they and what's a Cyber Weave?"

Nyx rolled her eyes. "My older brothers. Pixie Butt is a nickname they use whenever they owl me. The Cyber Weave is Mom's Arch-Song enhanced by Muggle technology. It can mimic any sound using the shuttle that you are holding, Draco. That's why I'm able to use the cannon." She walked over and sat on the stool. "With sorcerers, Arch-Songs are even more valuable. Watch."

With that, Nyx took the shuttle, and began. It was slow and delicate in the beginning, but as she continued, the techno beat began to strengthen and so did the image in front of Nyx. It was a boy and a girl dancing together. The girl stopped suddenly as one of Nyx's hands froze and then the girl blew a kiss. She took a violin and the music changed as she played. Her clothes became more suited for performing at a concert. The other half of the beat changed as the boy's jeans and muscle shirt became elegant blue dress robes and he started to sing.

"_I ache for the touch of your lips, dear,_

But much more for the touch of your whips, dear.

You can raise welts

Like nobody else,

As we dance to the Masochism Tango." The young man sang out with a Slytherin grin on his handsome face.

Nyx grinned as she heard the exclamations of horror and shock from her voices and the looks of amazement and confusion from Harry and Draco.

"What the bloody hell…" Draco whispered under his breath in horror.

"Tom Lehrer's Masochism Tango." Harry said at the same tone.

"_Let our love be a flame, not an ember,_

Say it's me that you want to dismember.

Blacken my eye,

Set fire to my tie,

As we dance to the Masochism Tango." The boy continued as the girl released the violin, allowing it to play by itself. She smiled evilly and her robes became scanty black leather, revealing a figure that would put a goddess to shame and a pair of somewhat stylish black metal cleats. A cat o' nine tails appeared in her hands.

"Oh god." Draco murmured, covering his gray eyes.

__

'Nyx! This is just plain wrong!' The soft voice protested. His voice was nearly drowned out by the bold voice's laughter.

"_At your command before you here I stand,_

My heart is in my hand. Ecch!

__

It's here that I must be.

My heart entreats-"

"Miss Mooney, what on Earth are you doing?!"

Nyx immediately stopped, causing the two kids to dissolve, and looked at the speaker.

****

'That's the Head of Ravenclaw, Nyxie.'

'Okay then…' Nyx took a breath. "I'm playing a Muggle song by an artist named Tom Lehrer. He's quite good, would you like to listen to a song?" She said sweetly.

"I advise not." A grave woman's voice spoke. "Mr. Lehrer may be an excellent singer, but his songs are rather subversive and most can be obscene." The woman appeared. The first thing Nyx thought was something about this black-haired lady looking as strict as her Japanese teacher, Momo-sensei a.k.a. Ms. Peach.

__

'She is as strict, Nyx. That's the Head of Gyffindor, McGonagall.' The soft voice said.

Suddenly, Professor Snape appeared. He still looked like a grim evil asshole, which meant that she would become well known to him due to either detention or a common interest. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

McGonagall answered. "I was warning Flitwick about a Muggle musician named Tom Lehrer, Severus. However, back to the topic," she turned to Nyx. "Miss Mooney, are you aware of Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's races?"

****

'Snape is the Head of Slytherin.' The bold voice said with a little disdain.

"Uhh…" Nyx shook her head.

Snape answered with a sneer. "Potter is a vampire."

Harry sighed. "Professor Snape, I'm a v-a-m-p-_y_-re, not a v-a-m-p-i-r-e. And Magus is not a normal vampire. I'll explain later." He pushed back his white bangs out of his green eyes with a slight grin.

McGonagall sighed. "Mr. Malfoy is a veela."

"Oh fuck…" Nyx thought to herself.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Opps." 'Shit, shit, shit!' "Sometimes I say what's on my mind. Wait-" Nyx thought for a second. "If Draco is a veela, then why is he at Hogwarts?"

"Allow me to explain, Miss Mooney." The small Professor Flitwick said cheerfully. "Draco is only part veela, but he is a subcategory of the species known as the Black Phoenix veela."

Draco added on. "Black Phoenixes are rare, but very powerful. We are all male and defend the veela homeland. It doesn't matter how diluted the veela blood is, if the gene comes up in a part-veela, they will be a Black Phoenix. It's the only way a female has entered the ranks, and that's so rare that the last female was two thousand years ago." He shrugged.

Nyx nodded. "I already told them about my sorcery, Professors. I don't know about you guys, but I'm sleepy. Good night." With that, Nyx left the room, into her own dorm.


End file.
